1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions comprising peptide copper complexes and, additionally, to such compositions formulated for use as pharmaceutical and cosmetic products, as well as to medical devices that comprise such compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper is known to have many beneficial biological applications, including, as a few examples, stimulating the accumulation of collagen and elastin, increasing the rate of wound healing, and increasing the amount of collagen in skin (see, e.g., Maquart, F. X., Pickart, L., Laurent, M., Gillery, P., Monboisse, J. C., Borel, J. P., “Stimulation of Collagen Synthesis in Fibroblast Cultures by the Tripeptide-Copper Complex Glycyl-L-Histidyl-L-Lysine-Copper(2+),” FEBS Lett. 238(2): 343–346, 1988; Wegrowski, Y., Maquart, F. X. and Borel, J. P., “Stimulation of Sulfated Glycosaminoglycan Synthesis by the Tripeptide-Copper Complex Glycyl-L-Histidyl-L-Lysine-Copper(2+),” Life Sciences 51: 1049–1056, 1992; Maguart, F. X., Bellon, G., Chaqour, B., Wegrowski, J., Patt L. M., Trachy, R. E., Monboisse, J. C., Chastang, F., Birembaut, P., Gillery, P. and Borel, J. P., “In Vivo Stimulation of Connective Tissue Accumulation by the Tripeptide-Copper Complex Glycyl-L-Histidyl-L-Lysine-Copper(2+) in Rat Experimental Wounds,” J. Clin. Invest. 92: 2368–2376, 1993).
Copper salts alone are ineffective, or even inhibitory, for such applications. The copper must be delivered in a biologically acceptable form. As an example, when copper is complexed with a biologically acceptable carrier molecule, such as a peptide, it may then be effectively delivered to cells.
More specifically, peptide copper complexes, and compositions comprising the same, may be effective in this regard. Peptide copper complexes that are useful for wound healing and skin health are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,051; 4,665,054; 4,877,770; 5,135,913 and 5,348,943. Peptide copper complexes, beneficial for stimulating hair growth and preventing hair loss, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,061; 5,214,032; 5,120,831; 5,550,183 and 5,538,945. Another beneficial application of peptide copper complexes is the prevention and healing of gastric ulcers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,838; 4,767,753 and 5,023,237. Yet another utility of such complexes is the healing of bone, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,588.
While a number of compositions comprising peptide copper complexes have been identified and described as having biologically beneficial utility, there remains a need in the art for compositions that can more effectively, economically and readily be used for preparing pharmaceuticals, cosmetic products and medical devices. In particular, aqueous solutions of peptide copper complexes are needed that are suitable for storage at ambient conditions by virtue of being both chemically stable, and resistant and/or toxic to microbial growth. Also needed are pharmaceuticals, medical devices, or cosmetic products that comprise peptide copper complexes and which retain stability in the presence of preservatives used to resist microbial growth in such compositions. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.